Arthur Saint
Arthur Saint is a major antagonist in Last of The Walking Dead. Having lost his faith early in the apocalypse, by the time he met Henry Simmons, it was stronger than ever. Seeing himself as the Messiah of the apocalypse, he stops at nothing to bring his 'new gospel' to other survivors, and stops at nothing to survival, including cannibalism. Biography Background and Early Life Arthur was born in Boston, Massachusetts, growing up in a catholic neighborhood and a catholic family. At an early age, his father and mother influenced him to pick up on the Bible and start religious studies, so that in the future he would become a priest. Growing up in a middle class family, Arthur was always the example of the family, while his sister, Mary Saint Jr; was the “black sheep”. She got involved with drugs and lost her virginity when she was 13 years old, with her parents trying to “hide” her from the rest of the family while putting Arthur on the spot. When his sister was around 17, considering he was one year older than her, she ran away from home with a Mexican man called Hugo Chavez. Arthur, growing up lonely with very few friends, hated school for he believed there was a “nest for sinners”. He then joined CUA (Catholic University of America), making his parents incredibly proud as he was close to becoming what they always wanted him to be. However, right as he joined, he was met with a “freshman prank”, where they forced him to drink as much alcohol as he possibly could. He ended up having an alcoholic coma, and ended up in the hospital for about three months. When he woke up and his parents found out the reason for the coma, they immediately gave him no more financial aid and simply broke contact with him. Arthur was completely alone. He, however, did not give up and continued his studies, working as a Pizza Delivery Guy meanwhile to pay his rent and the university. At age 26, Arthur was finally ordained to become a catholic priest in one of the local churches in Washington, D.C. However, he had an unexpected surprise. His sister, Mary Saint Jr; had heard about her brother and immediately drove all the way to Washington, in hopes she could find him. Hugo Chavez overdosed on heroin, leaving Mary all alone and broke, she used whatever she had left to reach her brother. And she succeeded, as he offered her shelter in his home and aid, as long as she promised to finish her studies and drop drugs. For a while, there was peace...until 2011. Outbreak When the outbreak started, Arthur had taken the day off because he had a fever, so his sister stayed with him for a few days at home. As he watched the events unfold through TV and radio, Arthur was left completely dazed and confused. He didn’t know whether the apocalypse had started or if the devil had taken control of the Earth. His faith was immediately shaken in that moment. They stayed at home for a few months until they ran out of food, that’s when they decided to take the road and head back to their homeland, Boston, hoping to at least find their parents safe. They were surprised they could barely leave the city of Washington, which was filled with the undead. For 8 years they stayed on the road, never finding an answer, never finding a goal, never trusting anyone, never sleeping alone. Things took a turn when they ran out of gas, they managed to keep finding fuel and different cars for eight years, until they finally ran out of luck. Arthur’s faith was completely devastated by then, but it was in that moment he lost it completely. Denying God and the teachings of the Bible, he was immediately filled with thoughts of wrath, murder and lust. He had never kissed a woman, he could only feel as if he wasted and his life and now it was too late to change. His sister, however, only got her faith even stronger in these eight years. She knew that their faith was being put at test by God and she would not lose hope even at the darkest moment, and it finally came. They spent almost a week starving, they had found shelter, but not food. They knew their death was close and they’d finally have peace. Arthur, however, had different plans. In the middle of one night, while having illusions due to the starvation, he saw an angel coming up to him and giving him a different interpretation of the bible. One that supported cannibalism. His faith immediately came back to him, but it was now a twisted faith with new rules, his delusions while starving turned him completely mad. He believed that he was the Messiah of the New World, and he had to bring the true catholicism to those who are left, and only with it they’ll be able to rebuild society. However, he was too hungry and he needed strength immediately. His sister was the closest person around, so he recklessly pulled a knife and butchered her. He enjoyed every piece of her body, he had felt a pleasure he had never felt before. After eating his sister, he picked up on his bible and started re-reading it, although he read it with a new and twisted interpretation in mind. Nothing is scarier than a man who believes is the hero of his own story. And he continued his journey, justifying murder, cannibalism and even lust with his new and twisted interpretation. He was unconsciously aware that he was simply justifying sinful acts, however he so firmly believed that he was the Messiah of this new disturbing religion that he didn’t even consider it. He eventually found Henry Simmons’s group, and they shared something in common, their lust for human flesh. Didn’t take long until Arthur was part of this murdering group, trying to put himself on the light again, as if he were the sunshine of the group, and all the others were but “black sheep” next to him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arthur Saint has killed: * Mary Saint Jr. * Numerous counts of infected and unnamed people